Blue Crush 2 Maximum Ride style
by RenegadeArtist
Summary: California Surfer Max Ride lives with her father who is work dedicated and determine to get Max to follow in his footsteps but one day she decides to return to South Africa, once home to her late mother, to discover herself. FAX better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another story! Well this story is based off the movie ****Blue Crush 2****(****which is one of my favorites by the way) and to everyone who has seen this movie you will recognize the dialog from the first like four minutes of the movie because I literally took it directly from the movie but I will only do that in some parts I swear! Anyway… disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Maximum Ride, Blue Crush, or the dialog for this chapter! **

I pedaled my bike hard and fast down the street toward bel-air with my surfboard attached to the side. When I finally pulled into the driveway of my extravagantly large house my dads black land rover pulled in directly behind me. While I was walking my bike to the garage my dad got out of the car and I greeted him by saying,

"Hey dad get stuck in Traffic?"

"How many times have I told you, no biking on sunset? You wanna be some movie producers road kill? I bought you the Beemer for a reason." he said back annoyed as he slammed the car door and walked towards me.

"Okay okay I'll drive it," I paused and let a smile spread across my face, "up the 101 freeway to UCA Santa Barbara!"

"Max..." he told me warningly to my annoyance.

"Have you even looked at the catalog I gave you?" I questioned frustrated.

"You gunna study fish and surf all day?" he asked showing me that he clearly did not look at the catalog I gave him.

"I can't even talk to you!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"You gotta free ride to a top school. You're going. Case closed." He said in a 'no-nonsense I'm the boss' sort of way

"Why!" I exclaimed, "So I can score some high paying job rotting behind a desk all day? to pay for all this?" I said while pointing wildly around me showcasing what I meant by 'all this'. In response he turned away from me and began walking towards the house in a tense silence that only lasted about ten seconds when we reached the door where I opened my mouth again,

"Okay maybe rotting was a poor choice" I said half to me and half to him while he just rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"I don't have time for this" he told me walking towards the staircase.

"You never have time Dad" I told him, following him as he continued walking towards the stairs. "I appreciate you work hard I really do," he was ascending the stairs but I had stopped at the bottom and held onto the banister and continued on, "-but I would suffocate in that world. I'm like mom, I'm too much of a free spirit." he stopped half way and turned to look at me funny.

"Where'd you get that? 'Free spirit'" he scoffed as if that was the most absurd thing he'd heard.

"It's from a journal Dad." he just shook his head and turned around, proceeding to walk upward. "You should've never brought her to LA" I said suddenly angry at him, "this is what really killed her not the cancer!" I screamed.

"Maximum give me a break! You were 5 years old you barely knew her!" he said then turned away and ascended the rest of the stairs leaving me at the bottom on the verge of tears feeling as if I had been punched hard in the gut.

**MRBC**

I was sitting on my bed watching home videos of my mom surfing at a bay off a coast in South Africa somewhere. When the video was over it switched to home videos of my mother and me and her chasing me with her dark brown hair streaming behind her. After the tape stopped completely I turned to a pile of pictures, a journal, and a scrapbook that all belonged to her. After I sifted through the pile of pictures of me, my mother, and my father and I read through the journal I started looking through the scrapbook.

On the first page in decorative writing it read 'Valencia Martinez' and on each page following were pictures of South Africa where my mother lived since she was a young girl.

On the second to last page was a map picture of the coast of South Africa with each great surf spot labeled in blue pen, then on the very last page was a journal entry that read,

"_Last night I had a dream where I took my little darling back to South Africa with me and I showed her The Bay of Plenty, Cove Rock, Vulmanzi point and Banana Reef, all the way down wild coast to Coffee Bay and Bruce's and finally we reached Jeffrey's Bay where I always dreamed of surfing. But it's too late now, if could only see these places maybe she could see me too. But that can never happen now, I'm out of time and I'm afraid I'll never get back home"_

At this point tears were running down my face and I realized that she already new she was too far gone, and she was ready to go, but that didn't make me resent my father any more than I already did.

**MRBC**

After I packed my large backpack with the necessities I walked downstairs and over to the mantel where I paused, looking up at my mothers tiki style carving. On impulse I grabbed it, examined it, then tucked it safely away in my bag.

I checked my bag to make sure I had everything, including my tickets then walked into the kitchen with one last task in mind. When I got to the counter I picked up a pen and a pad of paper thinking for a moment with my pen poised over the paper I finally decided what to write and began jotting down a short note to my dad in my neat, loopy writing.

_Dad,_

_By the time you get back from your business trip I'll be in South Africa. I think you and I need some time apart, and I think it's time I learn more about mom. It's just something I have to do. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine as always._

_Love,_

_Max_

When I finished the note I placed my black berry down on the counter so my dad didn't try to call me in South Africa. I picked my bag up from off the ground and headed to the garage, where I picked up my moms old blue and orange surfboard with flower print decorating the bottom. I got in my Beemer and got onto highway 80 and drove all the way to Mc Clellan AFB airport where I boarded a 23-hour flight directly to Durban, South Africa.

**Ta-Da! Okay now time to Review! So tell me if I should continue or not and if I do, do you want super loooong chapters that I will ATTEMPT I REPEEAT ATTEMPT to update weekly, if you don't mind short chapters I can **_**probably **_**update at least twice a week. So you guys tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2! Sorry its late there was some really stressful stuff going on with my friends (okay it was one thing but whatever) well here's chapter two! Yay! OH! And thanks for the reviews! 4 reviews! That may not seem like a lot but I almost never get reviews! Well never from anyone other than my best friend… anyways! Enjoy!**

We had just taken off and I had the window seat- thank God! I looked out the window nervously and saw the Pacific Ocean below us. I heard a clicking noise and looked toward the source where the seat-belt button just clicked off. While I was studying it the man seated next to me asked,

"first time to south Africa?" I nodded before smiling and saying,

"Yeah it is"

"Visiting family?" he asked leaving me to think for a second.

"Um, kind of,"

"Enjoy"

"Thank you" I smiled at him before turning around and gazing out the window. Suddenly I heard an accented, masculine voice to my right,

"Let me guess California Girl flying to south Africa to surf in the winter swell?" the man was about my age with dirty blonde hair that was rather shaggy, but in an attractive sort of way.

"Is it really that obvious?" I joked with him.

"You are on a flight to Durban, you know surf city, you have roxy sunglasses and ocean hair..." wow he's good.

"How very CSI of you" I joked and he laughed before saying,

"Well that and the bomb." he said gesturing to my surf magazine laying on the fold out in front of me.

"Ah, well you know every great surfer gets it!" I said as an explanation

"Yeah, well I'm Dylan" he informed me holding out his hand to shake,

"Max" I said in response.

"Well nice to meet you California girl, where ya headed?"

"Um, I don't really know, haven't planned it out exactly." I said truthfully shaking my head.

"Nice," he chuckled "beach bumming I see" he laughed again,

"Yeah that's one way of putting it..."

"Well if your ever down south look me up? I'll bye you a smoothie at my bar it's called 'Sally Can't Surf'.

"Cool maybe I'll stop by, thanks..."

"Pleasure" he said in a sort of seductive tone that made me kind of smile as he walked away...

**MRBC**

When the plane landed in Durban I was antsy and prepared to get off. After going through security, showing my passport, and collecting my surf board (who knew surfboards couldn't be carry-ons?) I went outside to look around.

After standing outside in the sweltering South African heat for a while I started to walk through the super crowded streets so I could get to the bus station. While I was asking for directions to the bus stop I felt a tug on the back of my bag and turned to see a really creepy, tall, dark skinned man who was obviously trying to pick pocket me, so of course I screamed,

"HEY! What are you doing!" then started walking to the bus faster, we both got on the bus and I chose a pair of empty seats and sat in the one closest to the window and put my bag down on the one next to it. Not a second later the creepy guy was right by my bag.

"Move your bag." he commanded rudely in a very accented voice.

"I'm sorry but this seats taken." I said just as rudely but liking my quick thinking.

"Who takes it?" he asked. Crap. But luckily a girl around my age with mocha colored skin walked onto the bus at that exact moment.

"Her." I said then called out loudly, "Hey! You're late! I saved you a seat!" she looked at me with a confused expression, but seeing the pleading in my eyes walked over to the seat I had just taken my bag off of.

Before sitting down she shoved the creep out of the way and started arguing with him in another language and added a strange clicking noise to the end which I took as a rude comment by her earlier tone with him. The man gave both of us dirty looks before walking to the back of the bus.

"Nudge." said the girl in a voice just as accented as the man's was.

"Yeah, if he didn't move I would've 'nudged' him." I said.

"No that's my name." she said in a rather irritated voice.

"Oh sorry..." I said but my tone said otherwise. About ten minutes later I caught the girl staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked ruder than I meant.

"Nothing, I've just never seen a white girl riding the city bus." she stated.

"Well I've never seen a black girl who surfs." I fired back.

"Keep observing maybe then you'll learn something" I am really starting to like this girl!

"If that opportunity presents itself don't be surprised if I'm not the one being schooled." I smirked before with both burst out laughing.

**MRBC**

Ten minutes later we got off the bus and starting running towards the sand where Nudge said,

"Durban City Pier, best surf spot around!"

"Okay let's do it!" I said enthusiastically.

I carried my bag and my board over to a set of rusty old lockers and put my bag down in the sand. Nudge pulled off her shirt and shorts then turning to me and asked,

"You cool?"

"Yeah I'll meet you there!" then started rummaging through my bag for my Rip Curl surfing bikini. When I finally found it I took out my towel and used a nifty trick that I picked up back home where I slide on my top under my shirt and then with a towel around my waist I slip on the bottom of my swim suit. When I was done I locked up my bag, checked the lock, picked up my surf board, and jogged over to Nudge, who was already at the pier. Together, we started walking to the end of the pier.

"Looks good." I said commenting on the surf.

"Good? It's better than Malibu I bet!" Nudge responded and I laughed, "my advice to you though is relax, look around a little bit, wait for a ripple than maybe you'll get a little ride today." I just nodded pretending to listen.

"Uhg." Nudge said disgusted, looking out at a wave with a red head riding it

"What you're not afraid of four foot waves are you?" I questioned, confused.

"No it's not the waves, it's her, Lissa." she motioned to the red head

"Wow Lissa can shred!" I said impressed, "What do we do just jump in?" I added excitedly jumping on the balls of my feet.

"Sometimes it's the only way!" Nudge smirked and we both jogged to the edge and climbed over the side, we looked at each other and smiled then leaped off the pier,

"Woo!" I yelled before plunging into the refreshing water. When we came back up we laid down on our surf boards and paddled out towards where the Lissa girl was. When we swam up to her she said to Nudge,

"Nudge you go surf South Beach." and she said it as if she owned Nudge!

"Lissa there are plenty of waves out here!" Nudge shouted back.

"Yeah! For me! Not you! Or Barbie over there." Lissa shouted at her.

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." I told her, pissed off about the Barbie comment.

"Oh really?" she questioned, then turned to Nudge, "you better explain to her how things work around here, Nudge, I would hate for her to learn the hard way." then she swam to where some other surfers were.

"Come on I hate the vibes here, let's go surf another beach." Nudge said to me.

"Hell no! I just flew a twenty-three hour flight! In coach! I'm surfing!" I said before paddling off where Lissa was.

"Watch out amateur coming through!" Lissa called out.

Her comment was followed but a bunch of guys calling things like 'here for your surf lesson?' and 'go back to sun bathing!'

I looked over to see Nudge paddling off to catch some wave, when I tuned back a good sized wave was just starting to peak so I called out.

I got it!" and starting paddling fiercely and so did Lissa but of course I took the wave and rode it beautifully (if I do say so myself!) adding a three sixty total board spin when I pulled out of the tube. Smiling victoriously I flattened myself against the board again and swam over to Nudge.

"Oh my gosh! You were amazing! And you stole a wave from Lissa!" she exclaimed, astonished.

"I didn't steal it! It was mine already!" I smirked before turning and paddling back toward a very angry Lissa.

"Great now every bimbo thinks they can surf." she said when he saw Nudge.

A moment later I saw another wave and yelled,

"Outside!" taking off and being followed yet again by Lissa.

"Out of the way!" Lissa screeched when we were both trying to ride one wave. Before I new it she was knocking me off my board,

"Shit!" I grabbed onto her arm when I yelled that and brought her down too.

When I went under I felt the leash rip off and for a second I was positive I was going to die. But then of course I came up a minute later, same as Lissa.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screeched at me, "You could have killed me! What were you thinking!" Get out of the water!"

I was too busy hacking up salt water to even comprehend what she was saying, then I saw what happened to my surf board and sheer terror washed over me a I swam over and picked up the half that was still in the ocean.

"Dammit!" I screamed vaguely hearing Nudge tell Lissa that she dropped in on me. Then I swam to the shore and picked up the second half repeating 'shit' then entire time.

A minute later Nudge was by my side saying, "You can probably buy a new board in town today!"

"No I can't! This was my mother's board!" then I looked over to the locker where I put all my stuff and noticed everything spilling out of it.

"No no no no no! This can't be happening!" I ran over to the locker with my broken board then started digging through my belongings. I heard Nudge come up behind me but didn't acknowledge her until she said,

"They took all your money!"

"I don't care! They took my mother's carving!" Nudge bent down to help me pick everything up, but I waved her off.

"I'm sorry but can you just leave me alone? Please?" she didn't say anything but nodded in understanding and walked away leaving me surrounded by what was left of my belongings and silently crying over everything that had happened.

**By the way! If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes just sorry! I edit my own stuff because I don't have a beta because I'm weird like that and don't like getting help from people a lot… anyways! Until next time!**

**-Marie**

**(RenegadeArtist)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not going to say anything. I can come up with millions of excuses, but I wont. Sorry though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride nor do I own Blue Crush 2**

_**Chapter Three**_

Crying I stood shakily grabbing my remaining things and broken board. I started walking towards a near by public telephone; sniffling I picked it up and put in the required amount of money.

"Hi, I'd like to make a collect call to the United States, area code 310467." I could barely contain my tears when I heard a voice say,

"You must be hungry." I looked toward the voice to find a fully clothed Nudge with her intact board, "We're grilling up fish tonight," she added walking towards me, "Hang up." She urged. "Come on, give it one more chance."

I reluctantly hung up and looked at her still crying. "What kind of fish?" I asked, she smiled and I wiped away my tears walking off with her

* * *

We were in the back of a truck with several other people heading down a street at top speed,

"My dad would _freak_ if he saw me doing this!" I shouted over the wind, making Nudge laugh. "He would drag me home for sure! Well, if he knew where I was." I added getting an incredulous look from Nudge.

"Your dad doesn't know you're in Africa!" I just gave her this slightly guilty look as a response. "Oh man! You are in trouble girl!" she said while I just laughed my head off at her reaction.

"No I doubt that! Actually I'm not even sure he knows I'm gone…" I nodded turning to look elsewhere.

"What?" she shrieked.

* * *

About twenty minutes down the road the truck stopped in front of a smoothing shop called "Sally Can't Surf" jogging something in the back of my head. Nudged hoped out with me following her lead. She went up to the window and leaned in saying "Thanks man!" while I just nodded my thanks.

I jogged off to catch up with Nudge. She led me to a narrow pathway that we walked down towards a line of trees surrounded by sand. Just beyond the trees was another pathway onto a secluded beach with many people playing in the water or on the sand. Beyond them were thatched roof huts, small alcoves, and a bus, which I assumed, served the purpose of shelter.

"You _live_ here?" I questioned.

"Yes and these people are my family." She responded greeting a few people.

"This could be paradise!"

In the distance I could see a figure emerge from a hut and stop to talk with someone briefly. She was wearing short denim shorts and a navy blue hoodie that conformed to her slim build but only came down to right above her midriff. Her hood was up but when she turned I saw her fiery red hair blow around in wisps.

"Wait, what the hell is she doing here!" I demanded slowing my walking pace and turning to Nudge waiting for an answer.

"Lissa?" she asked trying to sound innocent, "She lives here," she told me.

"What!" I demanded again, shocked, "She lives with you!" We started walking while I mumbled, "Alright strike paradise and try Hell…" we continued walking her way and she started walking towards us. "What's her deal anyways?"

"Well, for starters she's a professional athlete," Nudge told me "She's the number one on the Roxxy team, and she doesn't let anyone forget it."

Lissa was now within talking distance so of course she just _had_ to open her mouth,

"I thought I said something about leave and don't come back, yet here you are again like a bad memory."

"This isn't just _your_ house Lissa." Nudge said coming to my rescue.

"No but there's a pecking order. Just like the line up." Wow she has quite the attitude.

"Yes, well your 'pecking order' doesn't work for me." I smiled sweetly even though I wanted to just slap her. Before she could say anything else I heard from the top of the near by bus,

"Cops are back!" and that's when I noticed the sirens and squad cars. Nudge said "not again!" and I heard Lissa say "we'll pick this up later" as we all dropped our boards and Lissa and Nudge took off in different directions whistling and shouting. I took off after Nudge and they all scrambled into different buildings. Everybody pulled down shutters and bolted doors giving me the impression that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

"Come on!" Nudge shout-whispered, diving behind a giant rock with me directly on her tail. I peered over the rock and saw a policeman hold a megaphone up to his mouth.

"By order of the South African Metropolitan Police this property is condemned and must be vacated immediately!" leaning over to Nudge I whispered,

"Care to fill me in?"

"They want us out of here." She whispered back, I saw a few officers putting up a sign stating a removal notice. "We are a 'nuisance'" she put finger quoted around 'nuisance' "They really want to tear the place down."

"This is your final warning! This structure will be torn down by order of the court!" The police officer was still talking but I was to busy watching to guys loading what appeared to be a water balloon into a homemade sling-shot, pulling back they let go hitting the officer with the megaphone straight in the face. Everyone started laughing and more balloons rained down on the scrambling officers.

"Piss balloons!" Nudge laughed and I cracked up saying how disgusting that was. All the officers were now in the cars and driving away leaving everyone else cheering. "You have one week to get out!" was the last thing we heard.

Everyone came out of there hiding places and people were high-fiving and congratulating each other.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to the family!" Nudge called to me.

* * *

"We laid claim to this beach years ago, first it was just a couple of tents and some surfboards. Now it's like a self-sustaining community! Really it's just a bunch of weirdo friends whoa are serious about two things, goofing off and riding waves." Nudge explained while we passed many people, headed towards the bus so far I've seen only friendly beach bummers and a monkey.

"I _love_ your family!"

"Best people in the world! I met them all when I was just thirteen!" passing by I could tell every day was just like a zoo. "Speak of the devil!" Nudge said just as a dark figure jumped down from the bus. "Fang! Say hi to Max!"

"Hey." He said holding out his hand, I could hear that he was also American through his accent, getting a better look at him I could see that he had black shaggy hair and olive toned skin. He also wore a _lot_ of black.

"Hey." I took his hand

"You from L.A.?"

"Uh, yeah I got in today," I said rocking back on my heels at the awkwardness of this conversation.

"You staying?"

"I-I don't know yet"

"That usually means your staying, Hey Nudgey lets show her the best part." Nudge laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair. He motioned to me to come with them and we all climbs onto the back of the bus and through an open door. Inside the bus had couches, pictures, miss matched blankets, and electrical appliances.

"Welcome to the only party bus on the beach!" Nudge said laughing while Fang smirked.

"Cool," I stated, "Does it run?"

"If I have my way, then eventually, yes. Someday" Fang told me. I looked at the walls of the bus and saw many pictures of elephants, fish, turtles, and other wildlife.

"Lots of elephants." I mentioned

"Yeah I volunteer at the nature reserve"

"Between being one of _the_ top board shapers around. And being our go to fix it man."

"Yeah well… if you move some of this stuff you can stay here."

Nudge laughed and stood up "Nice try! But she's staying with me! Come on," she said to me. When we walked away she turned back and gave Fang this strange look, leaving me puzzled.

* * *

We were over at the main building where Lissa was tearing down the notification sign when she turned to us.

"Be careful Maxie, you see how we deal with outsiders." She sneered.

"She's staying with me Lissa." Said Nudge.

"Just stay out of my way."

"My pleasure." I spat glaring at her and walking away.

We walked up a set of stairs to a taller room when Nudge turned towards me.

"So it's not the Hilton, but it isn't that bad." She told me and opened the doors to reveal a huge room with two beds, surfer posters on the walls, couches, and many different trinkets.

"I think I can deal with this." I said jokily while on the inside I was freaking out that I would get to stay here.

"Huh, well I see Lindsay and Holly. Some of the best Roxxy surfers, but wait where's Lissa?" I feigned surprise as Nudge laughed.

"Wow, how could I have forgotten her?" I laughed and nodded sarcastically "Gosh, the girl has got it made, travel the world, surf the best waves, pose for the camera, _and_ get paid for it!"

"Why didn't you try out for the team?"

"Oh trust me! I did! But I didn't make the cut."

"Why? I've seen you! You can seriously shred!"

"Or,"

"Or…?

"Or Lissa totally screwed me over!"

"Wow. I'm not even surprised she would stoop that low."

"Yeah. We are just one big _happy_ family, are we not?" I gave a short laugh and laid down on the bed, suddenly feeling the effects of jet lag.

"You jet lagged?" Nudge questioned and I gave her a thumbs up and slowly drifted ff to sleep.

**There You Go! Another chapter! Alright so in response to my reviews**

**Midnight-Rose4563: I agree! One of the best movies! And thank you!**

**iLoOoVeOrAnGe: Thank you! I try being different! And after looking back at the chapter I realized how I described the guy to back it sound a lot like fang! But that was actually a conflict foreshadowing thingy**

**Surf Movie Lover: Thanks! Never been called excellent before! Thanks! And yes it was an excellent movie! I liked it more than the first honestly!**

**Well that's all Review if you like or not, that's fine too lol. I will update soon! I PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Max?" Jeb asked walking into the house him and his daughter share. "Max? I'm home early!" he called out.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a pad of paper and Max's Blackberry next to it. Quickly reading the note he peered around the room. Noticing the mantel he realized what was missing and knew exactly what Max was doing..

**MRBC**

I woke with a start in a completely dark room, confused I looked around as the memories of the past 48 hours seeped back into my brain. _The fight, the note, South Africa, Nudge and Fang._

Looking out the window of Nudge's makeshift room I saw a large mass of people and a huge fire, loud music was playing and everyone seem to be enjoying themselves. I heard my stomach rumble and quickly jumped up, pulled on a cable knit sweater and walked out onto the sandy beach where I saw Nudge waving me over. I waved back and walked over to where her and Fang stood.

"Oh look who it is! Our little American Zombie, finally awaken from the dead! Time for night of the living Max!" Nudge exclaimed. I laughed and looked over to Fang where he just stood and smirked.

I put my arms out and limped in a zombie-like fashion,

"Food!" I grumbled hungrily reaching out at the stick with grilled fish that Nudge was handing me. I ferociously tore into the smoked fish letting out a loud moan of content, while Nudge laughed at me.

"This is the _best_ fish I have _ever_ tasted! Oh my gosh!" I greedily grabbed for another.

"Good because it's the main dish tomorrow night." Fang added in. I almost gasped in shock that he was actually talking!

"And the next night!" Nudge responded.

"And for breakfast." Fang said back. Laughing I took another bite of the delicious sea dwelling creature.

There was a loud noise that caused me to look away from my new found friends. A blue jeep with a blaring radio was pulling up next to the group. All the windows were tinted very dark making me curious as to who lived hear and owned such a nice car.

The car came to a stop, and lo and behold, out came Mr. Suave from the plane.

"No way!" I exclaimed mostly to myself.

"What you know Dylan?" Nudge asked slightly bewildered,

"I met him on the plane ride here!"

"Fifty dollars says he was flying first class on the plane." Nudge said.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Dylan is the only person hear that can afford it. Heck he's the only one here that can afford anything! Especially that Jeep!" Nudge responded "Man I wish I had a car like that, except maybe in purple!"

"You don't want to get mixed up with him." Fang added, a slight tinge of resentment in his deep voice.

I was looking at Dylan while he got a little_ too _close to Lissa. Noticing me he pulled back, and with an arrogant smirk and walked towards me.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't California Girl!" he exclaimed. From behind him Lissa gave me a distasteful glare, which I happily returned.

"Yeah what are the odds?" I ask "Nudge brought me here."

"Nudge!" Dylan said turning away from me and giving Nudge her a friendly hug, then turning to Fang and giving him one of those, hand-hug-back pat sort of things.

"So California, you going to show us what you got?" he asked slowly swaying back and forth in a taunting sort of manor, Lissa stayed where she was, just glaring away.

"Yeah, I don't think so…" I started but Dylan just looked at me expectantly. "Hold this?" I ask Fang and handed him my fish.

I gave Dylan my hand and he quickly spun me around, pulled me in and started swaying along with the tempo. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed the hand that wasn't holding mine on my lower back, I let out a small laugh (It must be from the jet-lag and lack of sleep) and dance along with him.

I over heard Nudge say something to Fang and him grumble in response, but was to caught up in the moment to actually comprehend their conversation.

The music turned to a more upbeat and fast tempo song as the night progressed. I continued to dance with Dylan, getting a little wild with my moves. Every once in a while I would catch a glimpse of Lissa's glare or Fangs raven colored hair.

It must have been a few hours since I first came out onto the beach but the stars were still high in the sky, and Dylan and I were still dancing. At some point I pulled off my sweater and flung it off to the side haphazardly. We were all enjoying ourselves as far as I could tell, well except for Lissa. Nudge was off dancing with someone and Fang was standing off to the side talking to another guy who had strawberry blondish hair. I smiled, feeling truly happy and content with where I was

**MRBC**

The night grew on, the fire still blazing, the drums pounding faster, Dylan and I's dancing was getting a little frisky but I didn't care in the least. We were rubbing up against each other and I was running my fingers through my hair, not a care in the entire world. Then suddenly Dylan's lips were on mine, and I was kissing back. It was a long, lustful kiss and when we broke apart I smiled a little goofily and just kept dancing not even noticing Fang stalk off…

**And scene! Ha. Well I apologize profusely for keeping all of you waiting, I want to thank all those who have followed/favorited my story and I promise I will not give up on this story until it is finished! Well I may update again this week I'm not sure. Probably though! Because writing makes me feel better and I need some cheering up because my friend was, pardon my French, being a little bitch and attention/whore. Bleh. **

**Well I just want to say don't expect an update after the 14th or if there is one it will be VERY short. I'm getting surgery -_- **

**Well, enjoy, review, and PM me if you have any questions of any sort or just want to talk! Heck! You can PM me just if you like hearing about drama to fnd out about my fight! I don't care! Anywho, Have a good day/night and I love you all my little Renegades! (It's my new little fandom! Ha! No? okay… I'll Stop)**


End file.
